Never Forget
by ltjvt1026
Summary: REPOST. My annual 9/11 tribute story
1. Unsung Hero

**Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to DPB, Don McGill, CBS, and Paramount. I just play with it and carefully put it back on its shelf. The other copyrighted material is the sole property of its owners. **

**Author's Note: ** On Tuesday, September 11, 2001 over 3,000 of our fellow citizens were _murdered _by Muslim terrorists. **Put** _**THAT in your profile and NEVER FORGET!**_ I've decided to repost this story, changing the time of sunrise and adding some stuff. I'm going to put it up every September 11th as long as I'm here on FFN. To all those who read and reviewed the original story, _**thank you so much**_. As you go about your Tuesday, please take just a minute to remember those who lost their lives eleven years ago. I've decided to keep the second chapter in the story because after all it is the rest of the story.

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated not to those who died, but to those left behind, because they bear the heaviest burden.

"_To live in hearts we leave behind, Is not to die"_- **Thomas Campbell**

"_Good evening. Tonight I can report to the American people and to the world that the United States has conducted an operation that killed Osama Bin Laden, the leader of al Qaeda, and a terrorist who's responsible for the murder of thousands of innocent men, women, and children."_**- President Barack Obama, 1 May 2011, 2335hrs**

_Earlier this evening President Obama called to inform me that American forces killed Osama Bin Laden, the leader of the al Qaeda network that attacked America on September 11, 2001. I congratulated him and the men and women of our military and intelligence communities who devoted their lives to this mission. They have our everlasting gratitude. This momentous achievement marks a victory for America, for people who seek peace around the world, and for all those who lost loved ones on September 11, 2001. The fight against terror goes on, but tonight America has sent an unmistakable message: __**NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES JUSTICE WILL BE DONE.**_** - Written statement of former President George W. Bush**

"_Justice will be served And the battle will rage This big dog will fight When you rattle his cage And you'll be sorry that you messed with the U S of A, 'Cause we'll put a boot in your ass, It's the American way"_**-Toby Keith, Courtesy of the Red, White, And Blue(the Angry American), 2001**

"…_And I wanta say one more thing. In the spirit of the Irish people, Osama Bin Laden you can kiss my royal Irish ass!"_**- Mike Moran, FDNY, The Concert for New York, 20 October 2001**

"_Our hearts so stout have got us fame, for soon 'tis known from whence we came, where're we go they dread the name, of Garry Owen in glory."_**- "Garryowen", the official air of the 7****th**** US Cavalry Rgt. and the 1****st**** Cavalry Division**

"_Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend But I always thought that I'd see you again."_

**Arlington National Cemetery, September 11, 2012 0646 hrs**

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as NCIS Senior Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs made his way thru the grave markers of Arlington. Even if it had been totally dark, Gibbs could have found the gravesite. He had been coming to it since 2003.

At that time he had read an article about the colonel in the Washington Times. Finding that the colonel was buried at Arlington, Jethro decided that a visit every September 11th would be his way of honoring the over 3,000 Americans murdered on that fateful day.

As he reached the grave there was just enough light to make out the inscription on the Government Issue headstone.

**Cyril R Rescorla**

**Colonel**

**US Army**

**Vietnam**

**Silver Star Bronze Star OLC**

**Purple Heart**

**May 27 1939**

**September 11 2001**

"Rick" Rescorla came to the US in 1963 from his native Cornwall in the UK. He had already been a British Army paratrooper and a Rhodesian police officer.

He joined the US Army. After Basic Training and Jump School, he was accepted for Officers Candidate School. As a new second lieutenant he was assigned to the 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry of the 1st Air Cavalry Division (Airmobile). He fought in the Ia Drang Valley of Vietnam in 1965. This battle was the basis for the book and movie, "We Were Soldiers, Once …and Young".

After his active service Rick Rescorla stayed in the Reserves, retiring a Colonel. He also earned both a Bachelors and Masters Degree. In civilian life he rose to be head of security for Morgan Stanley/Dean Witter.

Morgan Stanley occupied 20 floors of Tower 2 of the World Trade Center in Lower Manhattan, New York City. Doing a security survey of the WTC for Morgan Stanley, Rick predicted that terrorists would try to take out the pillars of the towers in an attempt to bring them down.

This is exactly what would happen in 1993.

After that attack Rescorla recommended that Morgan Stanley move out of the towers and relocate to office space in New Jersey.

He was overruled.

On September 11, 2001 there were 2700 employees working at Morgan Stanley. Chiefly due to Rick Rescorla's efforts only thirteen died that day. Rick Rescorla and his three assistants, Wesley Mercer, Jorge Velazquez, and Goodwin Forde were among those who died.

Gibbs reached inside his jacket and drew out the shoulder patch of the First Cavalry Division. He leaned it on the headstone, stepped back and stiffened to attention.

"Air Cav, Colonel."

Gibbs turned on his heel and walked away. Until next year.

"_Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned towards the sun Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around Well there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things to come Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground."_- **Fire & Rain by James Taylor**

**A/N:** Cyril Richard "Rick" Rescorla is not buried at Arlington. His body was never recovered. There is however a memorial plaque for him at a nature preserve near his home in Morris County, NJ. On that fateful day ten years ago the Port Authority PD, NYPD and FDNY mounted the largest rescue effort ever. It was not without cost. The PAPD lost 37 members, NYPD lost 23 and FDNY lost 343. The US Coast Guard has an unofficial motto. "You have to go out, but nothing says that you have to come back".


	2. Pentagon

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 (haven't used this one in a while).**

**Authors Note: **This chapter comes courtesy of **finlaure**. She dropped a review of 2010's edition of 'Never Forget'. In it she said that she'd like to see Gibbs or Tony put the red tape over Osama's picture on the NCIS "Most Wanted" wall. This chapter is what has resulted from that request. I wasn't going to do this chapter originally. I felt it would sort of be gilding the lily, but I put it in last year and people liked it, so it's going to stay. This year, the eleventh falls on _**the **_day. I want you all to think about that if you happen to run across a police officer or firefighter or a member of the Armed Forces. Right after 9/11, everybody was going out of their way to thank these everyday heroes. Now not so much. So today let's get back to that shall we? I knew you'd agree. _**NEVER FORGET!**_

"_War has been waged against us by stealth and deceit and murder. This nation is peaceful, but fierce when stirred to anger. This conflict was begun on the timing and terms of others. It will end in a way and at an hour of our choosing."- _**President George W. Bush, September 14, 2001, at the National Cathedral, Washington DC**

"_I fear that all I have done is awakened a sleeping giant and filled him with a terrible resolve."- _**attributed but never verified to Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, Imperial Japanese Navy, December 7, 1941**

"_The number of casualties will be more than any of us can bear ultimately."- _** Rudolph W. Giuliani, Mayor, City of New York, September 11, 2001**

"_The attacks of September 11__th__ were intended to break our spirit. Instead we have emerged stronger and more unified. We feel renewed devotion to the principles of political, economic, and religious freedom, the rule of law and respect of human life. We are more determined than ever to live our lives in freedom."_**- Rudolph W. Giuliani, Mayor, City of New York**

**Tony DiNozzo's Apartment, Sunday, September 11, 2011, 0700hrs**

The vibrating hum of the cell phone snapped NCIS Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo awake. In the semi-darkness of the bedroom, the light of the cell phone's screen guided his hand. GIBBS was flashing on the screen. The whole agency was on call, all vacations and leaves cancelled.

_God, I hope this isn't the big one._

Tony hit the 'Accept' button.

"Problem Boss?"

"_No problem DiNozzo. Meet me in the bullpen no later than zero nine thirty."_

Tony frowned.

"But what about the memorial at the Penta..."

"_0930 Tony."_

Dial tone.

_Typical Gibbs, but hey, he did call me Tony._

Now awake, Tony got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Once he was up, he was up. No going back to sleep. After showering and shaving, DiNozzo was at his stove making himself a bacon and cheddar omelet. It was quiet in the apartment. No TV or radio. It was like that every September 11th.

_Don't need to hear about it or see it. I _lived _it, thank you very much…_

**I-395 near the Pentagon, Tuesday, September 11, 2001 09:36:30hrs**

Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo were enroute back to the Navy Yard. Originally they were supposed to go to Quantico MCB to interview a Master Gunnery Sergeant about some pallets of office supplies that made their way from a storage facility at Quantico to a fence's storage locker found by Metro PD. But, at 0850 a news flash came on the radio about a plane hitting the World Trade Center in New York City. The two agents looked at each other thinking pretty much the same thing.

_That must have been one dumbass pilot._

Fifteen minutes later another report of a plane hitting the _other _tower. The two agents again looked at one another and had pretty much the same thought.

_Oh Shit!_

Gibbs got off at the next exit, spun around and had them heading back to the Yard. Tony's cell phone rang.

"Special Agent DiNozzo…Right, we're already on the way."

DiNozzo flipped his phone closed and Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Tony gestured towards Washington.

"Duty officer at ATAC (**A**ntierrorist** A**lert **C**enter, renamed **MTAC **in 2002). 'Report back to HQ forthwith'. Who the hell says 'forthwith'?"

Gibbs grunted and kept his foot to the floor, weaving in and out of traffic. In the close to eighteen months they'd been working together, Tony was still not used to his boss's driving.

They were drawing even with the Pentagon when a silver blur flashed by their front moving right to left towards the west side of the building. DiNozzo saw the briefest glimpse of the tail of an aircraft before there was a massive explosion.

Several things then happened in a very short span of time. Brake lights came on ahead causing Gibbs to swerve to the right, an opening to an exit appeared causing Gibbs to accelerate towards it, and Tony got a very intimate look at the grillwork of a Mack truck as they flashed by charging down the exit. They were on the access road to the Pentagon in no time.

"Flip down your visor and put the light on the dash, DiNozzo."

There was a placard with the letters "**NCIS**" attached to the visor and a red gumball light on the floor. Both were in place when Gibbs rolled up to the security checkpoint near the site of the explosion. A stunned looking DoD civilian guard came out of his booth.

"We're locked down. I can't allow you in."  
Gibbs rolled his eyes and flipped open his credentials.

"NCIS agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. Open the gate."

"We're locked down."

Tony waited for the explosion, but it never came. Gibbs sighed.

"Look officer, _that's _a crime scene, and we're _investigators, _open the gate, then you can lock down."

The man hesitated several seconds before reaching back into his booth and punching a button. The gate retracted. Gibbs drove in and stopped about seventy five yards from the hole in the side of the building. Tony was fixed in his seat. Gibbs jumped out and turned to go to the trunk. He saw Tony was still sitting.

"**DINOZZO!"**

Tony started.

"Let's go. We've got work to do."

"With ya Gibbs."  
Having nothing better, both agents donned their raid caps and jackets. They approached the side of the building. Smoke was billowing from the top floors and there was the smell of concrete dust and burning jet fuel. There was also a smell that Gibbs recognized from Beirut in 1983. Burned flesh. People were starting to emerge from the hole in the building. Other personnel, MP's and civilian guards were showing up. After helping several victims, Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm.

"C'mon, the MP's have got this. Let's get in there."

As they entered the building they heard the first sirens of approaching fire trucks. The two men penetrated about fifty feet into the area when the heat started to increase.

"Gibbs, maybe we should bac..."

"Quiet DiNozzo."

Up ahead in the murk, Gibbs heard a voice calling out. He moved forward with Tony reluctantly in trail. As they moved closer Gibbs heard a female voice calling.

"MASTER CHIEF! MASTER CHIEF WATTS!"

A female Navy officer with part of her khaki uniform missing stumbled into the clear. Gibbs saw lieutenant bars on her collar. She was looking around blankly. Not wanting to startle her, Gibbs put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Lieutenant? Come on El-tee, we need to get you out of here."

She looked at Gibbs, really seeing him for the first time.

"NCIS? What are you guys doing here?"

"Lieutenant, a plane hit the building, we need to go."

"NO, I need to find the Master Chief. We were getting ready to go to a meeting. We…there was…"

Gibbs looked around.

"Lieutenant, what deck is your office on?"

"Third deck, fourth ring. Why?"

Gibbs said gently, "You're on the first deck. Come on. Go with Agent DiNozzo. I'll go look for your Chief."

"But…"  
Gibbs grasped her gently by the elbow, passing her to Tony.

"Go on Lieutenant."  
The woman lowered her head and allowed Tony to start leading her out of the building. DiNozzo looked at his boss.

"I'll be along Tony. Get her outside."

Tony's mouth opened and then closed.

_He just called me Tony. He never does that._

Supporting the officer, DiNozzo started making his way outside. Gibbs pushed forward, starting to crouch. Smoke was banking down and the heat was increasing rapidly.

_Maybe it's time to back up Leroy._

Gibbs stopped and carefully took a knee. He heard a voice to his rear.

"**HEY! **Hey NCIS! Get your ass back! Get over here!"

Jethro looked over his shoulder and saw a firefighter in full turnout gear and a white helmet gesturing him back. Gibbs moved back and the fireman moved forward.

"Captain Foster, Arlington County Fire. You Gibbs?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My guys have your partner outside. He brought out a victim and wanted to come back in. My chauffeur hadda threaten him with a Halligan tool to make him stay put."

Gibbs smiled.

_That's DiNozzo._

"You need to go Gibbs. We've got it from here."

Gibbs opened his mouth to protest and then realized the captain was right. He shrugged.

"Okay Cap. Good luck."

The firefighter nodded and waved his men forward. Gibbs passed them on the way out. They were dragging a hose line and carrying Halligan tools, K-12 saws and the Jaws of Life. When he finally reached the outside, he saw Tony and a burly firefighter standing together. Tony looked relieved as did the fireman.

"You Gibbs?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thank God! He's all yours. I gotta catch up to my Captain."

With that the fireman hefted his Halligan tool and trotted towards the hole in the side of the Pentagon. The two agents walked back to their car which was now surrounded by rescue vehicles. They leaned wearily against the front fender. Tony looked at his watch. Ten thirty. Barely an hour. It felt like a year.

"Whatta ya think Boss?"

Gibbs turned his face a stony mask.

"I think that when the shithammer falls, whoever did this is gonna be a goddamn nail."

**MCRT bullpen, Sunday, September 11, 2011 0930hrs**

After finishing his breakfast and cleaning up, Tony dressed in his best suit. Gibbs hadn't specified what dress, but Tony decided he wanted to look sharp. He made it to the yard with time to spare. As he went thru the security checkpoint, he spoke to the guard on duty.

"Henry, is Gibbs upstairs?"

"Yup, been here since about seven forty five."

"Thanks."

DiNozzo rode the elevator to the bullpen floor and stepped out. Gibbs was standing near the "Most Wanted" wall dressed in his 'court suit'. In his hand he was idly flipping a roll of red tape.

"Right on time DiNozzo."

That's when Tony noticed the small stepladder. It was right under the picture of Osama bin Laden. Gibbs fished his Gerber folding knife from his pants pocket, flicked it open and cut two pieces of red tape from the roll. He gave the two pieces of tape to Tony. DiNozzo gestured to the picture.

"Is this why Vance didn't X him out the day after the SEAL's got him?"

Gibbs nodded in the affirmative.

"Yup. I was waiting in his office and we had a discussion about an appropriate time to cover his picture."

"What did you say to him?"

Gibbs looked blandly at Tony.

"I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

DiNozzo's mouth dropped open.

_Did Gibbs just make a movie reference?_

Gathering his wits, Tony asked, "How come Ziva and McGee aren't here?"

"They're with Leon at the Pentagon filling in for us."

"Oh."

Gibbs smiled, knowing that Tony finally got it. This was just for Gibbs and him. There was a beeping noise from a small electronic timer on the step ladder. Gibbs grabbed it and shut it off. He looked at his watch.

"Sixty seconds. Get up there DiNozzo."

Tony mounted the ladder and looked into the face of Osama bin Laden.

_I hope you and Saleem are having a cup of coffee in hell right about now._

"Now Tony."

0937.

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo took the two pieces of red tape and X'd over the face of Osama bin Laden. Tony climbed down and folded up the ladder looking at Gibbs.

"Whatta ya think Boss?"

Gibbs scanned the faces of the other wanted terrorists on the wall and grinned wolfishly.

"You can run, but then you'll only die tired."

**Canon Note: **I've seen various timelines for when Tony came to NCIS. They run the gamut from 2000 to 2002. I've settled on 2000, 'cause a source I trust uses it in one of the best stories I've read here on FFN. I'm of course speaking of "Scenes from a Relationship", formerly "Sub Rosa" written by **jibbsloversunited** (the artist formerly known as **elflordsmistress**). You should check it out.

**A/N: **I had this whole really cool ending authors note with info on American Airlines Flight 77. Then I ran across _this _fact. Among the 59 passengers and crew (excluding hijackers), there were five children. Three eleven year olds, an eight year old and a three year old. The other stuff didn't seem so important anymore. My oldest son turned eleven in December of '01. 'Religion of peace' my ass.

When I published this chapter last year a reader from Canada took me to task for the above sentiment of my feelings about Islam. All I will say is she has a right to her opinion and I have a right to mine. And every terrorist like OBL and KSM has the right to bleed and _die_.


End file.
